Of red dresses and buttons
by Nezuneko
Summary: When Henry enters Evie's train carriage, he can only think of how much he screwed their plans up with his kidnapping. After he sees Evie in her ballgown, however, that is the last thing that comes to his mind (one-shot)


**Author's note:** Recently, to battle my current gloomy mood, I played with Assassin's Creed Syndicate again and I just could not help myself this time. I was from the beginning an avid Henvie shipper and this did not change one bit. But this time I also managed to get something out of me. This one-shot takes place between the failed mission to retrieve the plans and the queen's ball. I always wanted to know, where and how Evie got dressed for the occasion, so here is my take on it. All rights belong to Ubisoft, I'm nothing but a humble fanfic writer and devoted shipper.

**Of red dresses and buttons**

Henry's head was already filled with thoughts about Evie as he stepped into the train carriage to get to his notes. She was angry with him, oh so angry, and it was understandable. He was careless and jeopardized the mission. Who knows where the plans are now, or how much of a hindrance he has been to her... romantic feelings or not, he screwed this up. Big time.  
He ran his hand through his hair as he pressed down the door handle, rubbing his eyes in frustration. After the door was opened, he registered a startled gasp, which made him promptly open his eyes, hoping he did not catch Jacob with someone special doing sensitive things. They made a pact early on, that even if the younger assassin needed company, he would meet with them in another location, to avoid such uncomfortable situations, but given Jacob's tendencies to be ad hoc, one can never be careful enough.  
But his gaze didn't land on anything scandalous on Jacob's part. Instead of that, he saw Evie Frye in a red dressing gown, her beautiful blue eyes uncharacteristically wide from either the surprise that someone entered unannounced, or that he entered the room, and the whole carriage seemed to stand still for a moment.  
Evie was always beautiful in his eyes, from the first moment he saw her on that rooftop back then, but this… this was next level. Not just because it was the first time he saw her without her assassin-gear and outfit (Her skin is so pale – he noted – Paler than the women he saw at the Strand or other parts of London, where women had the time and opportunity to take care of their beauty), or because her hair was not in her signature braid-style, but just simply swept over one of her shoulders. The dress complemented her delicate features, making Henry realize, that he was much more of a goner than he originally thought. This strong yet seemingly fragile, beautiful, smart and at the same time lethal woman was way out of his league.  
"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Frye" he found his voice in the end, realizing how improper the situation was.  
She already managed to get the skirt part look decent, and she also buttoned the few lower buttons, but her entire back (or better said her corset) was visible due to her state of half-undress.  
"No... khm… no, I mean it's okay, I…" Evie tried to find her vocabulary footing, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. Henry let a small groan go because of the sight and tried to mask it as clearing his throat.  
"Agnes helped me get this evil contraption on so far, but she had to check something in the back, and…" Evie rambled on, trying to look away from Henry's eyes failing miserably at it.  
"Ah, I see," the Indian assassin closed the door. God help him, he could not escape from her even if he wanted to "I could help with the buttons… if you don't mind…"  
What he said was terribly improper. Scandalous even, if anyone had heard, but it was just the two of them. The worst that could happen was that he would exit the carriage quickly to avoid her throwing knives.

Evie forgot how to breathe for a second. The offer was… deliciously tantalizing. It made her pulse dance, even though the act, he offered was nothing special, just a nice favor. Right?  
"Please," she said, turning away from him, sweeping a few wayward locks of brown hair to the others.  
She heard as Henry's steps got closer to her, and she could smell his unique scent. Something spicy yet so distinctively him, and her heart wanted to jump out of her throat.  
He started to work on the buttons, and Evie suddenly wanted him to undo all of them. She was fairly sure, that Henry could hear her blood running through her veins, furthermore no doubt he could see the goosebumps that arose on her neck by his touch.  
He was quickly working on the small buttons, and in no time, the task was finished. Occasionally he touched her, and even the dress and the corset could not dim the warmth she felt from his hands. It took all of Evie's willpower not to shudder, or sigh.  
She was beside herself when she found out that he was kidnapped on their last mission together. She knew, that Henry could take care of himself, and more than likely put up a fight, but she also knew very well, that even though they were assassins, they were no gods. One slip-up is enough, and they pay with their lives. Evie felt selfish, but she could not imagine a world without Henry in it. When she saw him tied to that chair, the young woman was terrified that he was already dead, and when they did get out of that place, she lashed out in fear. Her feelings were compromised, haywire, zigzagging between worry, anger, an emotion she did not even dare to think, and relief.  
Now, as Henry finished with the last button, she wanted him to do it all over again. His warm hands rested on her shoulders, then followed the path of the buttons down on her back. Evie had to bite her lower lip not to make any sounds.  
"It's silly, isn't it?" she managed to whisper "The dress, I mean. Mrs. Disraeli gave it to me, but I feel so stupid..."  
"You are beautiful, Evie," Henry said, absent-mindedly caressing the line of buttons "Don't think for a moment, that you look silly or stupid. You. Are. Beautiful."  
Evie's hands were itching just to touch him. Just his thighs, they were near, all it would take just one "accidental" stroke, just to feel him, to...  
"I've never seen you with your hair down..." the man mused "What a shame"  
He swiped her hair gently from her shoulder, feather-light touch grazing her neck, and she could not stop the small moan escaping her lips. Her cheeks were ablaze now. Where was her level-headedness? Discarded, right there in a dark alley with Jacob's modest attitude, probably...

The mission comes first, stop this right now!  
Henry's sane mind – or what was left of it - screamed at him not to make things more difficult. She needed to focus, she needed someone to support her, not a man, who practically devoured her with his eyes. One whose biggest concern wasn't the fact, that he had never seen the freckles on her shoulder for example.  
And just like that, he was touching her skin, and she was using her beautiful voice to say his name. His given name.  
"Jay..."  
He could see their reflection in the train's window. Evie had a lovely blush, that tinted even her décolleté, and he suddenly had a very dry throat.  
All the gods be damned – Henry thought, and he kissed Evie on the soft spot behind her ear.  
That's it. That is all he is going to allow himself. He already overstepped dozens of boundaries with a single leap, and their behavior had no trace of rational...  
Her hand was in his hair, nails lightly grazing his scalp, and he wanted nothing more just to sit her up on the desk, and find out how many ways they can ruin that red dress of hers. He kissed his way down on her shoulder, meanwhile, he slid his hand on her stomach, bringing her closer to him. Evie leaned into him, tilting her head to give Henry better access, watching their reflection in the window.

The woman Evie saw had nothing to do with her normal reflection. This woman was beautiful, powerful. Able to bend this wonderful man to her will. His lips were soft, like silk and she needed something to hold on to, as her legs started to give out on her.  
For heaven's sake, he did nothing more, just kissed and occasionally nipped her ear lightly, what could he be able to do, if...  
She did not know when she turned around, just that she felt Henry's lips on hers. Kissing him was like fire, the best whiskey she ever tasted, mixed with the best honey she could ever find. Addictive, like opium.  
They backed to the wall, and Evie wanted nothing more than to get rid of that evil contraption of a dress. She wanted to feel more of him, this was not enough, she wanted...  
"More..." she managed to utter "...please, Jay..."  
"Evie..."  
His hands were on their way to undo his work on the buttons when they heard someone knocking on the door.

They froze, chests rapidly rising and falling as they gulped for air.  
"Y-yes?" Evie sounded way to breathless, even for her own ears.  
"Oi, Miss Frye, I came back with mah spects to finish yer dress," Agnes said, "Can I come in?"  
Evie and Henry looked at each other, the reality of what was just about to happen weighed on them in an instant. Evie looked at Henry with a mortified gaze. What was she even thinking?! What could he think of her?  
Just as she was about to break into a panicked apology, Henry kissed her on her forehead so tenderly and sweetly, that Evie forgot what she wanted to say a second ago.  
"I best be on my way. We will meet at my shop, as agreed" he murmured into her hair "Please, Evie, be careful." he kissed her again, and whispered against her lips "...please."  
The older Frye twin could only nod, as she watched him smile at her, eyes full with non-spoken thoughts and promises. Not a blink later the Ghost of London was gone from her carriage.  
"Miss Frye?" Agnes sounded more concerned than impatient and knocked again.  
Evie tried to calm herself, then opened the door. She was glad, that Agnes came alone.  
"Are ye alright, miss?" Agnes asked as she entered "It's so cold in here, yit ye are so red!"  
"Uh... yes, I mean..." Evie coughed to get some time to find her wits "Sure. All is well, Agnes, thank you."  
The older woman looked around and closed the open window next to Evie with a conspiratory smile. She motioned the young woman to sit down on the chair so her hair could be done. As Agnes combed through Evie's locks, the trainkeeper lady risked a question, to which she had the fairly obvious answer.  
"Who finished dressin' ye lassie?" she made sure her tone let Evie know, that there was no room for trying to hide the truth.  
She could see how Evie tensed up for a moment, and relaxed again, as someone who accepted her fate.  
"Would you mind not telling Jacob?"  
"I reckon yer white dressed mukker can take care of himself," Agnes said, "But yer secrit is safe wi' me."

As Evie exited the train at the next station, Agnes sat at her desk, with an amused smile on her face.  
Of course, she met Mr. Green as he was on his way to the carriage. Of course, she knew, they were alone together. That the only way he could exit through the window she closed.  
But she also knew how long these two young idiots were fumbling around each other and felt the tension between them as they boarded the train last time together. Sometimes the proper behavior birthed only stupidity, and the good old ways were the ones that made everything easy.  
Agnes just hoped, that when this chaos was over, these two can shag it out. As much as it was funny, she hated to be the cockblock sometimes...


End file.
